Por un segundo
by Chirimoya SD
Summary: La fiesta final. Por un segundo, fueron solo ella y él, pero luego la realidad tiene caer.


_Primera creación que subo. Obsesionada por haber leído muchas historias entre estos personajes, decidí crear la mía._

 _Hey Arnold! no me pertenece ni por asomo. Ojalá fuera así, pero no xd_

 _Cualquier comentario es felizmente recibido._

* * *

 **Por un segundo.**

Por un segundo, Arnold Shortman se preguntó qué diablos estaba haciendo en ese momento, qué diablos hacía esperando afuera del pórtico de esa joven a ver si ella se dignaba a realmente encontrarse con él para poder ir al baile que se celebraba para despedir a los de último grado. Se consoló pensando que estaban obligados a ir; los celebrados era ellos y debían recibir el diploma que demostraba que acababa esa etapa infantil para adentrarse de lleno en la adolescencia y posterior adultez. Pero después de ese pensamiento, su interior se remeció inquieto porque sabía que ella era capaz de quedarse sin diploma para evitar a la muchedumbre que debía estar formándose en el pequeño gimnasio. Al final de todo ese diploma era simbólico, aunque no lo recibiera ella seguiría siendo una graduada. Él movió sus hombros para quitarse la sensación de molestia. Ella tenía que salir de ahí y acompañarlo. Era una orden.

Respiró profundamente para despejar su mente y miró nuevamente a la puerta del hogar de la rubia teniendo la esperanza que se abriera luego. Era bastante raro, incluso para él, el nerviosismo que lo invadía en la espera. No recordaba haberse sentido de esa manera. Él se decía a si mismo que era algo natural, nadie quería ser plantado en una cita.

Tragó ruidosamente cuando esa palabra pasó por su mente. Tomó su corbata de color esmeralda -elegida porque hacía una combinación excelente con sus ojos- que, repentinamente, sentía que lo asfixiaba. Intentó hacer el nudo de ésta más flojo mientras tomaba una nueva bocanada de aire. Una cita. Se estremeció e intentó soltar aún más su corbata. Quizás no sería mala idea sacársela, pero desistió de la idea ya que había sido su madre quien se le había comprado para ese día tan especial. Una cita. Dios, ¿era él o hacía demasiado calor aquí?

Su monólogo se terminó al sentir que la puerta se abría. Escuchó claramente cómo chirriaba la madera al ser abierta de manera tan brusca, pero ¿qué se podía esperar de esa chica? Ella siempre había sido bastante agresiva. En todos los aspectos. Incluso cuando le besaba. Sí, ella lo había besado en un par de ocasiones. Sintió la sangre recorrer su cara con mayor fuerza y se regañó porque posiblemente estaba todo colorado. No era buena idea tener esa línea de pensamiento justo cuando iba a verle. Ella se burlaría de él. Y no era agradable que la joven se burlara del reaccionar de su cuerpo en plena cita. En plena cita.

Dio vuelta su cabeza para enfrentarle. No podía seguir siendo tan cobarde. Sin embargo, cuando le miró se percató del terrible error que había sido poner sus ojos en ella justo cuando segundos antes estaba pensando en la sensación brusca, pero no por eso menos placentera, de sus labios.

Ella lo miraba con una de sus cejas levantada y, gracias a esa expresión, lo primero que miró él fueron sus ojos azules. Intensos ojos azules. No había rastro de maquillaje en ella, exceptuando en sus pestañas quizás. Se negaba a pensar que éstas enmarcaban tan bien sus ojos de manera natural, debía ser maquillaje. Sin embargo, por un segundo, él creyó que no era necesario que ella cubriera su cara con algo porque así, natural, era deslumbrante. Sus pómulos estaban ligeramente rojos posiblemente por el frío del exterior, sus labios eran de un suave rosado que combinaba a la perfección que el vestido que llevaba. Él siguió bajando la vista admirando así el vestido mencionado; color rosa palo, sin mangas, ajustado en la cintura gracias a una cinta que terminaba en un moño, y solo llegaba a cubrir la mitad de sus muslos. Sabía que no debía recorrer sus piernas de esa manera con la mirada, pero se le hacía cada segundo más inevitable. Finalmente, llevaba puestos unos tacones negros no muy altos, pero que estilizaban aún más - ¡cómo si fuese posible! – el cuerpo de la joven. Volvió a tragar de manera audible.

Decir que Helga G. Pataki bajó la escalera con poca gracia era mucho decir. A pesar de lo suave y femenina que se veía, ella se comportaba de otra manera y en esta ocasión no sería diferente. Se sentían con fuerza sus pasos mientras descendía hasta llegar a su acompañante. Por un segundo, se lamentó el escoger un vestido para ese día, se sentiría mil veces más cómoda si hubiese decantado por un jeans y una blusa, pero su hermana Olga había decidido que usaría un vestido en su baile de graduación y nadie podía contradecir a su palabra, por mucha fuerza de voluntad que tuviera la menor de las hermanas. Y, después de todo, cuando miró su reflejo, solo le quedó aceptar que Olga tenía talento para la moda. Ella misma se sorprendió de quien le miraba en el espejo. Tomo aire para romper esa línea de pensamiento en el mismo instante en que Arnold le saludó.

\- Buenas noches, Helga – escuchó decir la rubia. Acomodó su cabello alrededor de su cuello sin un ápice de cordialidad y movió la cabeza en un gesto de reconocimiento. Sería lo máximo que obtendría de ella como saludo esa noche.

Arnold sintió sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa discreta. Por un segundo olvidó lo ruda que podía mostrarse esa chica frente a la gente, incluso frente a quien la conocía desde pequeña, incluso frente a él. Dudando profundamente, ofreció su brazo para que ella pudiera caminar junto a él como la dama que era. Las posibilidades que lo empujara hacía la acera era tan altas que pasó por su mente ordenarle a sus músculos que su brazo volviera a la posición original, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, así que esperó estoicamente juntando sus nervios en una bolsa y -mentalmente- tirando toda esa mierda a la basura. A él le habían inculcado los modales de un caballero y no iba a cambiar su personalidad solamente porque su acompañante no se comportaba dentro de los estándares que imponía la sociedad. Si ella le tiraba al suelo frío de un solo golpe, ¿cuál era el problema? Él se levantaría y…

Helga se colgó de su brazo. – Bueno, zopenco, ¿podemos ir de una vez? Entre más rápido lleguemos, más rápido podré devolverme a mi casa -. La voz de la rubia se caló en la mente de Arnold haciendo que no tardara en ponerse a caminar. Sin embargo, aunque él caminara junto a ella en dirección al gimnasio de la escuela, la mente de Arnold se encontraba llena de pensamientos que corrían a mil kilómetros por hora. Primero, ¿había aceptado su brazo? Miró la unión de sus extremidades para comprobar que era cierto y, al comprobar la veracidad del gesto, sintió la profunda necesidad de sacarle una foto al momento. Nadie le creería si no tenía pruebas. Una sensación de agitación se acomodó en su pecho haciendo que se secara su boca y que la sangre volviera a subir a su cara. Odiaba ponerse colorado, porque, al contrario de la mayoría, a él no solo se le acaloraban los pómulos, si no que se sonrojaba absolutamente toda su cara y, en vez de parecer avergonzado, parecía que se estuviera asfixiando. Ni siquiera pudo analizar el segundo grupo de pensamientos, pues ya estaban acercándose a la entrada del gimnasio. No se extrañaba de la silenciosa caminata, pues su acompañante no era reconocida por su habilidad de socializar, pero, por un segundo, lamentó haber perdido la oportunidad de poder conversar con ella a solas.

Ahora que él no se sentía sumergido en sus pensamientos, se aprovechó de la cercanía para observarla con mayor detalle. Apenas podía distinguir el color rosado de su piel mientras cruzaban el portón exterior, ella se veía cada vez más pálida y no sabía se sería producto del nerviosismo que debía estar embargándola -había demasiada gente alrededor- o gracias a la cantidad de luz que podía estar cegándolo. Trató de enfocar su vista y logró ver a la mirada azulada brillar mientras ella observaba las luces que decoraban la entrada. Se notaba que intentaba contener la sonrisa porque sus labios se tensaron visiblemente. Sobre la puerta principal se leía "La última noche" y parecía ser gracioso para ella. – Un poco fatalista, ¿no? – aclaró Helga. Su voz, llena de diversión y sarcasmo, fue el inicio perfecto para el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que adornaron el cielo sin previo aviso. Ambos elevaron su mirada. De repente la noche ya no era tan oscura. Colores estallaban justo sobre ellos y la gran multitud que se amontó para ser espectador del show pirotécnico. Arnold sintió la incomodidad sobre sus hombros cuando Helga separó su brazo y tomó cierta distancia.

Ella bajó la mirada y, tomando un respiro, se dirigió a él: - Gracias por traerme, Arnold -. Casi fue sorprendente escuchar su nombre sin ningún apellido que lo denigrara. – Miriam está obsesionada contigo y, ya que se va a internar mañana, fue lindo de tu parte pretender que serías mi cita esta noche -. Por un segundo, él se negó a asimilar las palabras. Ella caminó adentrándose al gimnasio y él alcanzó a ver cómo Brainy, el eterno enamorado, rodeaba la cintura de la rubia. Odio profundamente cuando se desordenó el moño que decoraba el vestido de Helga. Ella besó tiernamente la mejilla del muchacho como saludo. Odio profundamente que a él solo le movió la cabeza. Alcanzó a divisar también a Gerald y Phoebe que, como pareja, saludaban a la otra dupla. Odio la complicidad implícita entre loa cuatro. Sintió la mirada de su mejor amigo sobre él, pero la evitó mirando nuevamente hacia el cielo.

Por un segundo quiso no pensar, quiso no recordar que hace más de un año Brainy se le había declarado a Helga de la forma más romántica que se hubiese imaginado y, para sorpresa de todos, ella aceptó. Fue desde ese día que varios tuvieron cosas nuevas; Helga y Brainy una relación, Gerald y Phoebe una pareja con la cual compartir y él un corazón repentinamente roto. Había sido tan estúpido; cuando ella ya no podía ser suya, él la reclamaba. Obviamente, con poca sutileza, Helga lo mandó al demonio y, a pesar que mantenían una amistad, las cosas seguían siendo tensas entre ellos a medida que transcurría el tiempo.

No era que Arnold recién hubiese visto lo maravillosa que era la chica, no, para nada. Él sabía perfectamente hace años que Helga era una exquisita mezcla de lo amargo y lo dulce. Sabía perfectamente que era una persona noble y leal con los suyos, sabía que podía convertirse en un infierno si alguien le molestaba, pero que si alguien llegaba a tocar su corazón se convertía en mil sobre hojuelas. Pero también sabía con seguridad que la rubia guardaba sentimientos románticos hacia él, la misma Phoebe se lo había confirmado alguna vez. Pero fue el conjunto de esos conocimientos el que lo mantuvo detrás de la línea de fuego. Enfrentar y cortejar a la pequeña rubia no sería fácil, no era llegar y llevar. Tenía que tener en consideración que ella no se entregaría en bandeja y que él debería romper mil barreras para poder tenerle. ¿Fue comodidad? ¿Por qué esperó tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué se decidió a quererle con esa profundidad cuando ella ya había aceptado a otra persona en su vida? Él entendía lo mal que debía verse; como un infante, que tiene un juguete al alcance, pero que recién lo quiere y desea con fiereza cuando otro niño lo tomaba. Incluso Gerald lo había regañado.

Arnold sacudió la cabeza para aclarar su mente y miró la interacción que se daba frente a él. Tres personas sonreían mientras que una fruncía el ceño cruzándose de brazos, posiblemente alguno de sus amigos dijo algo halagador a sus expensas y la rubia se había molestado. Y ahora él solo miraba fuera de esa interacción y era tan tarde. Por un segundo, deseó que no fuese tan tarde. Por un segundo, deseó no ser tan cobarde. Por un segundo, quiso tener toda la confianza en si mismo y enfrentarse a todas las preguntas y a todos los sentimientos que se acumulaban en su pecho. Se preguntó desde cuándo era una persona egoísta y sintió vergüenza. Se preguntó porqué Helga había aceptado la proposición de Brainy y sintió tristeza. Se preguntó porqué no había luchado por la rubia y sintió coraje. Dios, quería patearse.

Dejando escapar todo el aire que había mantenido mientras pensaba, sonrió con desanimo y,por un segundo, quiso creer que tenía una chance, una simple oportunidad.

Helga le miró directamente como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos. Ella asintió.


End file.
